


north star

by hooliganism



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drabbles, FWP, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6689584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hooliganism/pseuds/hooliganism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a series of drabbles in the life of asistar tabris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *chants* city elf! city elf! city elf!  
> this is my favorite origin and everyone else can go home

“That’s a shield in your hand, block with it!” Asi’s mother laughed. Asi held up the pot lid as her mother pretended to strike it with the wooden spoon.

“Don’t you think she’s a bit young for that, Adaia?” Her father said disapprovingly. “Surely she won’t be fighting guards anytime soon?”

Adaia absently stroked her daughter’s dark hair. “No such thing as too young to learn, Cyrion. Besides, if she doesn’t get her form correct early, she’ll be holding the shield too low all her life.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a teensy bit of foreshadowing

It was Soris’ idea to play in the old house. He’s twelve now and doesn’t like to play at home anymore with Asi and Shianni, and today he wanted to play in the abandoned house on the west side of the alienage. Asistar and Shianni were unsure but ultimately went along with him (“You’re not afraid, are you?” he’d taunted them.)

The house is old. All the houses are old, of course, but this one has been empty for as long as Asistar can remember. It smells like dust and rotting wood, and it creaks and groans like it’s trying to talk to them. One of the floorboards splits under Asistar’s foot, but other than a scratch on her ankle, she’s fine. They pass the afternoon playing knights and ladies, and pirates, and bandits. It’s not until Asistar realizes that they’ve missed supper that they hurry back home.

Her father cries when he sees them returning and immediately begins scold them. “You’ve been missing for hours! Do you know how worried we’ve been? We were starting to think that slavers had caught you!” Soris rolls his eyes. He always says that her father isn’t happy unless he has someone to worry about, and Soris is older and probably knows. Asi doesn’t understand why her father worries so, but if it makes him feel better then she doesn’t mind so much—even if there's nothing to be afraid of. Slavers, she is quite sure, are like wolves—certainly real, but not anywhere near the city.


End file.
